


Family Ties

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [207]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Is it okay if we come in? Jack said –”“Yeah, it’s fine,” she says quietly, glancing down again.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series.

Sam hears the door open and looks up and smiles.

“Is it okay if we come in? Jack said –”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she says quietly, glancing down again.

He studies her as he moves closer, double-checking that she’s okay and he’s satisfied with what he sees. She looks tired, but she still looks beautiful and happy. Purely and truly. It’s slightly strange for him to see, however, because she looks happier than ever and that’s saying something because he’s pretty sure she’d already reached that level of happiness.

He lets his gaze shift to the small bundle in Sam’s arms.

“She’s beautiful, Sam,” he whispers and she matches his smile. “She looks like you.”

“Don’t let Jack hear you say that,” she chuckles.

“Too late.”

They both look up to see him standing just inside the doorway, a soft smile on his face. He slowly makes his way to the other side of the bed and gently runs the back of his index finger along his newborn daughter’s arm, before he leans in and places a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“Lisa, David,” he says, turning his attention to Mark and his kids. “Say hello to your little cousin, Grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Cousins Day’ (24 July).


End file.
